


Dark Chaos

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (More like Betting but), Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Deal with a Devil, Deception, F/F, Gambling, Genderbent!Tom, Hogwarts, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: Hermione stumbles upon Tom and Bellatrix in the castle late at night.





	Dark Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Tom is like...Thomasina. But it's not a defining part of the story.

o.

* * *

 

Hermione froze, glancing down to see a head of dark, luscious curls between Tom’s leg.

She knew, without any thought at all, that it was it was Bellatrix, and watched as Tom’s fingers twisted into her hair, body curving to her mouth exactly where she wanted her.

“That’s it.”

Her voice was so gentle it left Hermione’s skin tingling. Their eyes remained on each other, Tom’s showing no sign of surprise as she drew a leg over Bellatrix’s shoulder. Her mouth opened in pleasure, the slight action leaving Hermione’s hands hot, and a moan escaped her, eyes fluttering for just a moment before refocusing on Hermione. It felt like a dream. A nightmare.

She wasn’t really sure.

“Stay there,” Tom demanded, breathy and sure, just before moaning again, her head falling back against the wall behind her. She pressed Bellatrix’s mouth more firmly against her, glancing down with a soft, cruel smile for just a moment. She looked back at Hermione with a mix of hunger and desperation in her dark eyes. “You should touch yourself, too.”

Bellatrix moaned, her hand finding its way under her skirt, and as Tom began to tremble, she let her own skirt fall over Bellatrix’s head with a breathy laugh.

Hermione was frozen, her fingers aching and her mind hazy despite being desperately aware of the couple. She watched as Tom reached up to pull her shirt from her waist, revealing the black lace of her camisole. Her nipples were ward and firm against the silk fabric, drawing Hermione’s attention as she drew a green nail around the imprint.

“I’ve thought about this for weeks,” she continued, gaze never wavering for more than a second or two.

She was still trembling, denying herself, and it left Hermione desperate.

“Ever since that night in the library, when I caught you-”

Bellatrix moaned, and Hermione was sure the eldest Black had plenty of dark secrets in the library. But, Hermione had very few. And she knew exactly with Tom was talking about.

She hadn’t _meant_ to be touching herself that night. But, it’d gotten late, and she’d assumed no one would be in the ‘medical mysteries’ section of the library on a Friday night.

“I’ve thought of my fingers at your opening, mouth full of your breasts before kissing down your stomach to taste you.”

Bellatrix gasped, and Tom seemed annoyed for a flash of a second, shifting as she hissed, working her hips against Bellatrix. The hidden witch cried slightly, the sound delirious. Tom winked at Hermione, the action only interrupted by a gasp.

“So good,” she hummed. “To watch you come undone because of me,” she laughed. “Mmm, may I?”

Hermione blinked.

“Please,” Tom groaned. “I’m so close.”

She nodded, unsure if-

And it was ridiculous- _fucking_ ridiculous-, but Hermione couldn’t get Tom’s voice asking to cum out of her head for weeks. She touched herself to the memory of it- to the way Tom had smiled, body relaxing alluringly; to the way she’d cried so softly in the back of her throat, moaning over Bellatrix’s murmurs of encouragement. It was _ridiculous_. Absolute chaos.

But, she needed more, too.

* * *

i.

* * *

“I thought I’d have to come find you.”

Tom looked Hermione over, relaxing deeper into the library chair. She watched as Hermione pressed her hip against the table, her Muggle jeans making the actions more attractive than it should have been.

“I thought you wanted me ‘come undone’ because of you,” Hermione countered.

Tom smiled, her dark her lifting. “Haven’t you?”

She bristled, looking around before sitting down next to Tom. Before she could reply, Tom said, “I haven’t been able to get it out of my head. Your eyes on me, watching as I touched my breasts. As you allowed me to come on someone elses tongue.“

Hermione swallowed, eyes dropping to where Tom’s fingers were drawing up her thigh. She twisted her fingers through hers before she could clear half-way.

“I’m glad you came,” Tom told her softly. “Both right now and to the memory.”

“I never said I did.”

“Hermione,” she smiled, both guarded and tempting. “How long have we known each other? I know you don’t deny yourself anything.”

Hermione wasn’t sure if she knew anything that intimate about Tom, and she’d seen her at her most vulnerable.

“I’ve come to make a deal,” she said, meeting the Slytherin witch’s eyes.

Tom smirked. Her thumb brushed back and forth over Hermione’s.

“We have papers due in Potions and Transfiguration. Whoever gets combined highest marks gets to be the boss.”

“The boss?” Tom grinned. “We’re both of age, Granger. Let’s up the stakes, love.”

“Sure.”

“If you get the highest marks, I do whatever you want. If I get highest marks, you join me.”

Hermione pulled her hand from Tom’s, visibly weighing her options. She’d known that it was never about sex, not really. She just hadn’t realized how much darker it was. “If I get the highest marks,” she started coolly, “you’re mine.”

Tom’s brows rose. “We understand each other’s meaning. This is about loyalty. About possession, first and foremost. No games.”

“No games,” Hermione repeated, boldly leaning in and brushing her lips to the corner of Tom’s mouth. “I understand. Do you?”

Tom smiled as Hermione stood up. She pulled her wand from her sleeve, drawing a path up Hermione’s body as she stood up, as well. She was a full head taller, but it didn’t seem to bother Hermione in the slightest as Tom’s wand came to rest on her chest.

“Swear it.”

Hermione blindly reached for Tom’s hand, hooking their pinky fingers together.

“You really think you could beat me?”

“We’ve equal chance. Slughorn likes us both and Dumbledore is fair.”

Tom’s pinky tightened around Hermione’s. “And if it’s even?”

Hermione shrugged. “We fuck, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> This is also posted on my tumblr, [honeyweeds](https://honeyweeds.tumblr.com).


End file.
